


Lost and Found

by BunnyFair



Series: Shattered [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It was a quiet night for Roadbuster. He was just stripped a car when this fancy car pulled up and dropped a kid out. What kind of monster would just abandon their child? He'd only keep her for the night and send her to the orphanage in the morning...At least, he told himself it'd only be one night.
Relationships: Roadbuster (Transformers) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shattered [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Roadbuster muttered under his breath as he laid under the car, looking over the mess Leadfoot and Topspin left him. It was a simple job! Just strip the good parts and toss the rest! But, noo, instead they get drunk and spend most the bloody evenin' watching a damn game!

He grumbled softly, dropping his tools on the garage floor and rolling out from under the car. He sat up and tugged the rag out of his back pocket, wiping off his forehead. He stood up and grabbed a beer bottle from the open cooler, half the ice melted.

Despite being near September and near midnight, it was still so humid. A fan spun slowly near the open garage door, trying to circulate the heavy air. Poor thing barely made a breeze.

He popped the cap and sat back in his lawn chair, staring out the garage door. He relaxed as he sipped his beer. It was a quiet little neighborhood, everyone kept to themselves. Except that nosy Ms. Jones. Sweet lady, really, made some delicious casseroles, always reminded people she was packing.

Roadbuster was pretty sure the little old lady was a cryptid. The lamp in her living room was always on, even during the day. As far as they were aware, she never slept.

A car broke the silence, too nice for this neighborhood, too clean. He could only imagine how much they'd get if they stripped that pretty thing for parts. It pulled to a stop in the middle of the road.

He frowned, staring closer at it as the driver door open. No one just stopped in the middle of the road like that. Especially in this area.

A back door was opened and some loud crying was heard. A young girl? The sound of a bag hit the road before the girl cried out in pain, being tossed on the ground.

The back door was slammed shut and he narrowed his eyes when the driver got back in the car, pulling away quickly. The girl, definitely a girl, ran after the car before falling to her knees, her sobs echoing in the quiet street.

Roadbuster tapped his fingers quickly as he stared, his grip tight on his beer bottle. He waited for long moments. Waiting for the car to turn around or something.

Eventually, the cold realization sank into him that there was no one coming for the girl. He grumbled and stood up, setting his bottle on the workbench.

He walked out to the girl, slowing when he neared her and held out his hands, palm up. Her bag was thrown carelessly, some clothes laying on the road. "Lass?"

She slowly looked up at him, hiccupping softly and wiping at her eyes.

He shifted nervously, slowly kneeling down and keeping at arms length. "You, uh, ya need a place ta sleep?" He was trying to muffle his accent a bit; he knew he was hard to understand on good days.

She nodded slightly, hugging herself tightly. "I... I don't want to be alone."

He nodded, shifting to gather her bag and clothes. "C'mon, lassie, I got a couch. We'll send ya to a proper place in the mornin'."

She sniffled, but nodded.

He softly sighed and gently looped his arm around her, picking her up and tucking her close. She clung to his shirt, oil and beer clinging to him. He carried her inside, reaching up to pull the garage door closed.

It was only for the night, he reasoned. The others would understand. They'd send her to the nearest orphanage or foster home after some proper sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Roadbuster set the small girl on the couch with a pillow and blanket, carefully tucking her in. She held a stuffed animal in her arms, some ugly blue thing she kept calling 'Stitch'. He'd put some bandaids over her skinned knees and wrapped up her little hands.

She was surprisingly quiet when he cleaned off her little injuries, only whimpering at the peroxide. She looked up at him with wide eyes, sniffling softly when he stood up. "Can you leave a light on? Please?"

He nodded and reached over to flick on the lamp on the little table near her feet. "Steeljaw's 'round here somewhere but he won't bother ya. Get some sleep and we'll take care of ya come mornin'."

She nodded, hugging her Stitch closer. "Thank you, sir."

He snorted, shaking his head. "Jus' call me Roadie. Everyone does."

She smiled slightly and curled up on her side. He lightly patted her head and walked to the master bedroom, sighing heavily. Topspin and Leadfoot were sprawled across the large bed, snoring loudly as the tv shined brightly.

Roadbuster cleaned off his hands and forearms before climbing up on the bed, stretching out. He yawned widely as he fluffed a pillow under his head, staring tiredly at the tv. He couldn't just leave her out there, it's no place for a child and it'd be downright cruel to just ignore her.

Topspin and Leadfoot stared silently at the sleeping bundle on the couch. There was a child. On their couch. With a blue, big-eared stuffed thing fallen to the floor.

Even more odd, was Steeljaw. The downright ugly pitbull mutt had cuddled up to her. She was hugging him like a stuffed animal, her face buried in his thick neck. He was snoring softly, curled up and relaxed in her hold.

The two were just dumbstruck by the sight. Why was there a girl in their house, taking up their couch? And why was she cuddling their dog, who simply existed in the same space as them. Damn dog never liked them to begin with, let alone guests.

Roadbuster stumbled out the bedroom finally, grumbling under his breath. He glared at the two and made a motion to be quiet before ushering them to the kitchen. They followed, both looking back at the odd girl and mean mutt.

Roadbuster grumbled as he started the coffee pot, yawning widely. "Right, found her last night, gonna take her to the orphanage. Some bastard dropped her off in the middle of the fuckin' road. Dunno why the mutt likes her, but she'll be gone 'fore the day's over. Questions?"

Leadfoot leaned around to stare at the sleeping child. "Yeah. Why didn't ya take her last night? Not like orphanages are open durin' daylight hours."

Topspin nodded in agreement, still looking half asleep.

Roadbuster groaned, filling his mug. "Dunno, don't really care. We ain't keepin' her anyway. Only for the night and I'll take her off."

Leadfoot grabbed his own mug, filling it up. "That's whatcha said about the dog, too, and he's still here."

Roadbuster rolled his eyes, too asleep to properly retaliate. Topspin fixed his own mug, leaning against the counter.

The three men drank their coffee quietly, taking a chance to wake up properly. A small voice from the edge of the kitchen softly chimed up, "I'm hungry, Mr. Roadie."

The trio jumped and stared wide-eyed at her. She blinked up at them, loosely holding Steeljaw's collar and rubbing her eye. She yawned widely and they all heard when her stomach grumbled loudly.

The three broke out into laughter and Roadie shook his head, walking over to kneel in front of her and ruffle her hair. "Let's go get some breakfast. Like waffles?"

She nodded quickly. "I do!"

He nodded, nudging her to her bag in the old recliner. "I'll show ya where the bathroom is and we'll get ya ready to go out, alright?"

She walked over, Steeljaw following her closely. "What's your puppy's name?"

He blinked at her, tilting his head slightly as she dug through her bag to find her toothbrush. "Uhh, Steeljaw."

She smiled, lightly patting Steeljaw's head as she held onto a change of clothes and her toothbrush. "Sit, Steeljaw!"

Roadbuster was prepared to tell her that he didn't follow orders before the dog sat. Steeljaw stared at her, tilting his head slightly. Roadbuster stared, wondering if something was wrong with the thing.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "You were gonna show me the bathroom, Mr. Roadie?"

He softly sighed and straightened up, lightly nudging her shoulder. "This way, runt. And just Roadie, none of that 'mister' or 'sir' shit."

Not that she would be around for long, he told himself. Breakfast and then she'll be out of their lives and away from any trouble. It was best for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Roadbuster laid across the couch, only half-heartedly watching the show on tv. Leadfoot was in the garage and Topspin had gone out for groceries. Seraphina had spent the day cleaning, the little twelve year old trotting around with Steeljaw at her feet.

A knock on the door roused him and Seraphina yelled, "It's for me!"

Roadbuster settled back down, drinking some of his beer as he heard the washing machine slam close. Seraphina padded quickly to the front door at another knock and unlocked it, smiling brightly. Roadbuster glanced up, staring at the polite lady.

Seraphina guided her inside, shutting the door behind her. "This is my home! This is my papa Roadie, Lead's in the garage, and Spinny's gone for groceries. Would you like some tea?"

The lady smiled at her, looking around the living room. She stared at Roadbuster for a long moment and clicked her pen, preparing to write on her clipboard. "Is your 'papa Roadie' an alcoholic? And, your other fathers?"

Seraphina shook her head, smiling cutely. "Nope! They do like beer, but they don't get drunk! Here's the kitchen, like I said, Spinny's getting groceries so it's not usually this empty."

The lady nodded, relaxing some as she wrote down a few things, peering into the fridge and cabinets. "That's good. How about schooling?"

Part of Roadbuster wondered who this woman was and why she was asking so many questions. They hadn't been giving her proper lessons, but they did take her to the bookstore and gave her plenty of life lessons. Any self-respecting adult knew how to take apart half an engine and repair it.

Seraphina trotted to the endtable, pulling out the basket from underneath. She held it up, revealing several age-appropiate school books and notebooks. "I'm homeschooled! They're very good teachers!"

Roadbuster raised an eyebrow, but the woman nodded, writing something down. "Now, where do you sleep and bathe?"

Seraphina nodded, guiding her further into the house and opening her bedroom door. Her bed was a hammock with extra pillows and blankets beside the window. She had a nice dresser full of clothes and kept her shoes stuffed to the side. They'd taken apart her closet to give her more room for a big desk, covered in drawings and notebooks and a few parts and tools. A tall bookshelf was against one wall, stuffed with more books.

Seraphina did have her own bathroom across from her room. She'd spent most the previous night cleaning it out, bleaching everything she could.

Roadbuster, Leadfoot, and Topspin still shared the master bedroom and bathroom. She'd kicked them out to clean it up properly and Roadbuster was slowly piecing together why exactly. He knew they weren't the cleanest bunch, but it was fine and Seraphina never made a fuss.

Seraphina continued showing her around the house, explaining a few things when needed, but Roadbuster froze when he heard the lady ask what they did to make money. Seraphina smoothly came up with a plausible story that they repaired cars out of their garage. She even had some official-looking paperwork and liscenses for them.

The lady seemed pleased, leaving Seraphina with some paperwork and a smile on her face. Seraphina read through it with a wide grin, bouncing on her heels.

Roadbuster finally sat up, holding out a hand. "Now, what's all this 'bout, lil' bugger?"

Seraphina hummed happily, giving him the paperwork and a pen. "I'm officially your daughter after you sign those!"

Roadbuster froze, choking on air for a moment before coughing and taking the pen. "Alright, alright, since ya insisted."

She cheered and hugged him tightly, kissing his rough cheek. "Thank you, papa."

He rolled his eyes, looking over the paperwork. "Mhm, where do I sign?"


	4. Chapter 4

Roadbuster sprawled across Topspin and Leadfoot, all three snoring with their tv on. It was early in the morning, the sun just peeking over the horizon. They were all still dirty from their late night working, stripping down a car.

Seraphina quietly padded to their room, Steeljaw close beside her. She pushed the door open and walked over to them, walking to the side Topspin claimed. She reached up and gently patted his arm, nudging him.

Topspin yawned widely, grumbling some. He blinked at her, reaching out to ruffle her hair. He sleepily mumbled, "Wha's wron' bugger?"

She simply blinked at him. "I started my period. I need pads."

Topspin stared at her before practically jumping up, Roadbuster thumping onto the mattress. "You what!?"

She nodded, perfectly calm and clean. "Yeah. We can go to the store, I need medicine too."

Roadbuster grumbled, sleepily glaring at Topspin as the Irishman started quickly (and noisily) getting cleaned off. "The hell's the matter with ya?!"

Seraphina gently rubbed her lower stomach, wincing and closing one eye. "I started my period. I need to go to the store and get some pads. I already have my blankets in the washer."

Roadbuster quickly hopped up, starting to get ready himself. "Fuck!"

Seraphina walked out to go sit on the couch, curling up some. Steeljaw trotted after her and jumped up, resting his head on her leg. The two quickly got ready and got Leadfoot moving.

Topspin stopped beside the couch, looking down at her. "Did you make a list?"

She nodded, pointing to the kitchen. "It's on the counter."

He nodded and gently patted her head before snagging the list. The trio left her with a cartoon on the living room tv.

The three men stared at three different brands of pads. They rechecked Seraphina's list. They looked back at the boxes.

She hadn't specified the brand or the flow and they were lost.

They silently agreed on all three types, tossing them into the basket Topspin carried. They'd already gotten the extra strength pain medicine and a heating pad. Leadfoot had also grabbed a new pack of panties, just in case.

They stayed quiet as they walked out and back to their shitty car, climbing in and driving back home. Topspin carried the bag in and set it on the coffee table, blocking Seraphina's view.

She slowly sat up and grabbed it, smiling brightly as she looked inside. "Thank y'all!"

She padded off to her bathroom and they sat down on the couch and chairs, Steeljaw trotting after her.

Topspin broke the silence. "We need to research anatomy."

Leadfoot nodded. "Agreed."

Roadbuster nodded slowly, slumping back in his chair. "Yeah..."


	5. Chapter 5

Roadbuster frowned at the closed door, Steeljaw sleeping in front of it. The dog had been sleeping there all day, which was fine, Seraphina was very fond of him. But, today, the dog had spent all his time outside her room; usually, he was inisde her room with her.

In fact, he'd barely seen or heard from the little lassie all day. She'd said she felt a bit sick yesterday, but it was probably just a bug. At least, that's what she'd insisted, so they all left her alone. As long as she insisted, it probably wasn't anything to worry about.

Except, she didn't even come out all day today either. She'd usually tell them if she was sick or what she needed or wanted to help her feel better.

It hit him as he flipped to the news.

She hadn't presented yet. Honestly, they all thought she'd be a beta since she hadn't presented so far in any way. She didn't have any aggression like young alphas did nor the usual nesting of omegas. She honestly was just as average as a kid could be while raised by three alphas.

He made a quick call as he walked outside, ignoring the looks of the other two.

~~~

Seraphina curled up tightly in her hammock, holding onto her Stitch plush. She nuzzled it, feeling a few odd patches. Sixteen and still holding onto it, despite the worn fabric and half the stuffing squished to hell and back. Mockery and teasing be damned, she loved her Stitch.

She looked up at a knock on her door and softly whimpered. A man peered inside, glasses perched on his nose and brown eyes behind them. He gave her a soft smile. "May I come in?"

She nodded slightly, looking up at him. He was dressed nice, if very out of place, in a button up shirt and vest with black slacks. He looked a bit too proper to be seen anywhere near their neighborhood, honestly.

He smiled politely and pulled the chair from her desk to sit beside her, keeping some distance between them. "Hello, Seraphina. My name is Perceptor, I'm a... friend of Roadbuster."

She nodded slightly, staring at him as she tucked her face into her Stitch. "Hi..."

He laced his fingers together, loosely crossing one leg over the other. "How do you feel?"

She shifted and looked down. "Um... uncomfortable. I just wanna curl up and cuddle, but it doesn't feel like it's enough." 

He nodded. "Have you thought of cuddling in a nest with your family? I think that would help you more than you think."

She frowned slightly. "How do you know that?"

He smiled. "I'm an omega and I believe you are going into your first heat. It seems like you're a late bloomer, but there's nothing wrong with that. How long have you been feeling like this?"

She nodded slowly and glanced down. "Since yesterday."

He hummed softly. "Have you tried nesting?"

She shook her head. "I've just been trying to sleep it off."

He nodded. "That's a good idea, but let's get you in your fathers' room and get you settled in there. Do you mind if I help you up?"

She shook her head and offered her hand, still holding onto her Stitch pressed close to her face. He gently took her hand and helped her down before gathering her blankets, trying not to touch them or rub them too much.

He smiled softly and guided her to the master bedroom. He let her point where she wanted the blankets and pillows, helping her onto the bed so she could rearrange them until they were perfect. She settled under her blanket and curled up, pressing her face into the Stitch.

Perceptor carefully covered her up with a blanket, smiling softly. "I'll get your family in here, so they can cuddle you. It will help you feel better quicker. No one should suffer through their heats alone."

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

He nodded and stood up, walking out the room. Steeljaw padded in and jumped onto the bed, curling up with her. Perceptor lightly wiped off his hands. "She's an omega, just a late bloomer."

Roadbuster visibly relaxed, his shoulders drooping. "Thanks, Percy. Really, couldn't thank ya 'nough."

Perceptor nodded. "I'm well aware. Now, I do suggest you find her some easy to eat food and give her plenty of familial affection. Her heat should subside within a few days. You should expect this every three, maybe four months. The best thing to do is simply be there for her, provide her comfort."

Roadbuster nodded, already walking past him to the bedroom. Perceptor smiled softly and let himself out of the home. She was well taken care of, even if they weren't brightest trio.


End file.
